


Family Building - A Foundation Course

by PipGraham



Series: Fatherhood 101 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Professor Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGraham/pseuds/PipGraham
Summary: In the aftermath of Tony taking in his homeless student, life goes on and Peter becomes family.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Fatherhood 101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654237
Comments: 31
Kudos: 325





	Family Building - A Foundation Course

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I went to university in Europe, just ignore any inaccuracies and enjoy :)

Peter ended up getting sick, really sick. After that first evening, it was as if all the stress and strain caught up with him all at once, leaving him with a high fever and a relentless cough.

Tony got so worried on the second day, that he called one of his friends from the university hospital to come and look at Peter off the books.

Bruce left him with a prescription made out in Tony’s name, since he didn’t have the kid’s insurance details and didn't know if he even still had insurance. Peter had no idea. Like any healthy young adult, this hadn’t been his priority when he’d lost his last living relative.

Tony did his best to take care of the boy, though it never got so bad that he had to help Peter with anything the boy wouldn’t have been comfortable with in a healthy state. He periodically made the kid move between the guest room and the living room, keeping an eye on him during daytime while he worked on his grant proposal and publication drafts. It was odd, having someone around again, worse to have that person be ill and in his care. It brought up a lot of memories Tony didn’t really want to re-live.

On the fourth day, Peter started looking a whole lot healthier, sitting up and talking again. Tony made him stay down and watch Netflix, but the boy got restless towards the evening. He ended up sitting with Tony, wrapped in a blanket, and helping him proof-read a paper.

On the fifth day, he was well enough to shadow Tony as he submitted his publication for peer-review. He was just an undergrad and everything to do with higher academia was still a foreign concept to him. Tony talked him through how to pick suggested reviewers, how to fill in the journal’s website and taught him how to politely inform a journal to stay away from unsuitable reviewers without making it sound like they were arch-enemies.

“Why don’t we just tell them ‘they’re going to reject my article because they hate my guts’?” Peter asked, making Tony laugh.

“We don’t want to give the journal any ideas, besides, us telling them that we just published an erratum against the paper will bring the point across anyway.”

* * *

Tony found that he enjoyed having the kid around. Peter still seemed subdued to him though, even when he started to get better. The kid hadn’t even suggested going back to class. Tony ended up coaxing him to go back to his lectures a week after he had initially taken Peter in, handing him a house key.

The kid’s face was priceless. “You… really? I get to have a key?” He asked.

“Of course you get a key, you live here.” Tony pointed out, squeezing the kid’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter looked at the key in amazement. “Do you think I could get my stuff? I mean, it’s not much, it’s just a suitcase.” He explained, and Tony was glad to have that mystery cleared up. He’d almost feared the kid had sold all his belongings. University without a laptop wasn’t really possible and he hadn’t looked forward to investing in that.

“Sure you can, of course. Bring it all home, this is your room for the time being.” He assured Peter. “I’ll see you for dinner tonight, alright? We’re making pizza.” Tony promised, before he headed out the door to get to his own lecture.

* * *

It was strange, walking into class and seeing his lodger in the first row of the small lecture room.

It was two weeks after Tony had found Peter in the library, classes had restarted, despite the snow and the final exam was just around the corner. Tony had started dreading this aspect of the class. While the majority of the students’ grades were set already, this final exam did make up 30% of their grade and he wasn’t sure what he would do if Peter asked him what was on the exam.

The boy never said a word about it though, he didn’t ask Tony what was on the test, he didn’t hover around Tony when he started preparing the questions. He just spread his notes out on the living room table and studied his little heart out.

"Good luck." Tony said softly as he handed Peter the exam paper, hoisting himself onto his desk at the front of the class as the students started writing.

He didn’t give Peter the slightest indication of his grade. Two weeks after the exam he printed out the results, encrypted by student numbers and hung them up at the notice board outside their usual classroom. Tony was beyond glad that Peter had given him a straight-A exam, 98%. There had been no need for Tony to bend his answer key. He was glad, because he loved this kid. He didn’t know what he would have done if Peter hadn’t done well.

Peter’s integrity in handling this conflict of interest for Tony convinced him more than anything that Peter deserved a bright future and Tony would do anything to help him achieve it.

* * *

Peter wasn’t in any of his classes during the summer semester and they fell into an easy routine. They had breakfast together, even if one of their classes started later, and they met again for dinner, unless the kid was out seeing his friends.

He never brought any of them home and Tony wasn’t sure if they knew Peter lived with one of his former professors. He wondered if they thought it was odd, if they knew.

When one of Tony’s former students send out a message asking for potential recruits for his new tech start-up in the city, Tony didn’t have to think twice. He wrote Scott a long email, explaining to him what a dedicated and bright student Peter was, what a joy he was to be around. He promised he’d let Peter know about the position that would open up for a suitable graduate in the fall and to have him send his updated CV.

He left a letter of recommendation on Peter’s nightstand for him to send along, not just to Scott’s tech start-up, but to anywhere else he might want to reply to. Tony had left it neutral on purpose. Peter hadn’t really told him what he wanted to do after graduation. A part of Tony didn’t want to ask. He had a feeling the kid’s response would be something along the lines of ‘Just, survive?’.

The boy had a dark outlook on his own life, Tony had noticed it on multiple occasions. He couldn’t be surprised though, Peter had lost his parents, grandparents, uncle and aunt and stayed in foster homes intermediately. The kid hadn’t had it easy. He was at a crossroads now, with his whole life ahead of him and no support from the people who mattered most in making his decisions. Maybe it was up to Tony to step up?

* * *

Peter landed a research project in one of the leading engineering groups at the university. They celebrated by heading into town and Tony let the kid pick an activity. They ended up in a battle to the (virtual) death against a group of 10 year-olds in a laser tag arena.

They might have cheated a little by using Tony’s mirrored sunglasses to aim around some corners to win.

* * *

The research project meant that Tony saw precious little of Peter during the months of April and May while the kid worked tirelessly in a lab across campus to fulfil the lab requirements for his thesis.

It was almost a relief when June rolled around and he found Peter up all night in his kitchen, working on his draft thesis.

“Tony?” He looked up at Peter, leaning against the door frame of his office, hovering just outside the threshold.

“Come on in, what’s up, kid?” He asked, indicating the comfortable armchair across his desk.

As Peter moved, a stack of papers came into view and Tony frowned at them with interest.

“What’cha got there?” He asked.

“I just… “ Peter put the papers on Tony’s desk between them. Tony read the title, smiling brighter as he read.

“You finished it.”

“The first draft!” Peter interjected quickly. “Well, second, I guess. I was just wondering… would you read it, before I send it to my professor for sign off?” He asked, looking at Tony nervously as if Tony would ever say no to that.

“I’ll start reading it today.” Tony promised, picking it up proudly and holding it up.

Peter stood quickly. “I don’t think I can stand being here while you read it.” He admitted. Tony laughed. “No, I get that. I couldn’t either. I’ll have it back to you by tomorrow evening.” He assured the kid. “You did good. The first draft is the hardest.”

* * *

The thesis was good for an undergrad project, really good. Tony returned it with notes scribbled in the margins.

He found a copy of the finished product on his desk one month later, alongside an envelope.

Frowning, he opened it, his chest aching when he recognized what it was.

A ticket to Peter’s graduation.

* * *

Tony was filled with pride when he watched Peter walk the stage in his rented robes, beaming from ear to ear and searching for Tony in the crowd. Tony hollered along with the cheering crowd, waving at Peter and giving him a thumbs up after he shook the Dean’s hand. He didn’t correct the woman sitting next to him who told him he had to be so proud that his son had made the Dean’s list and graduated with such high honors.

The kid went out to celebrate with his friends that night and Tony made sure he had enough money on him for a great evening. There was something somber about the way he hugged Tony before going out though, it made Tony’s heart ache.

* * *

Tony chuckled when he heard the front door open and close around 3 AM, followed by the noise of Peter knocking over the umbrella stand and cursing silently under his breath.

He considered turning around and trying to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t help but be curious. He’d never seen the kid drunk and his own drinking days were long over. Pulling on his house coat, he poked his head over the banister, looking down at Peter.

“I’m so sorry Tony.” Peter said when he spotted him, his words slurring slightly, though he was clearly trying to pull himself together. “Go back to bed. I’ll just go pack. I won’t make any noise.” He promised.

Tony frowned, coming down the stairs. “Pack what?” He asked, realizing the kid wasn’t in the chipper mood he’d expect a recently graduated student to be in.

“Just, everything?” Peter said, looking at Tony with glassy eyes that reminded him of the day he’d found Peter sleeping on the library shelves. “I’ll be out by morning.”

“Out?” Tony asked, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders and steering him towards the living room.

“Yeah.” He turned around in Tony’s hold, taking a hold of Tony’s wrist where Tony’s hand rested on his shoulder. “I just wanted to thank you.” He said and quietly. “You did everything for me. I can’t tell you … I don’t think I’d be okay at all right now if you hadn’t helped me.” He said quietly, his eyes watering as he spoke.

“Oh, kid. It was my pleasure, really.” Tony assured him, tugging the kid into a hug.

“I wish I could repay you.” Peter said quietly. “I don’t wanna go.” It was muffled into Tony’s shoulder, but Tony caught it anyway as the kid’s body gave a shiver in his arms.

“You’re not going anywhere, kiddo, what are you talking about?” Tony asked, pulling back to see Peter looking utterly miserable. “Hey, hey, it’s alright.” He pushed the boy’s hair back affectionately. “You’re not going anywhere. Was that what you were talking about? Packing? You’re not leaving. We’ve got an interview to prepare you for.” He pointed out, realizing that Peter had been fully intent on packing his things and leaving before morning.

Of course, Tony had told him he could stay until he graduated.

“I’m not leaving?” The kid was so earnest and so drunk.

Tony pressed a kiss to his head. “Not until you’ve got a job and a place to live of your own, kiddo.” He promised.

* * *

He drove Peter into the city the following week. He’d already completed an entry test, a phone interview, a background check and a video interview with Scott’s company. Tony thought the process was excessive, but he supposed it somewhat made sense for a security tech company.

Tony had taken Peter out the day before to get an outfit for his interview. Outside the company premises he got out of the car with Peter, straightening his tie for him.

“Remember, they already like you, that’s why you’re here.” He told Peter, smiling. “You just answer them honestly and professionally, don’t be scared to ask questions. There’s nothing worse than a new hire that doesn’t ask questions and just goes and fucks things up unsupervised.” He held Peter at arm’s length.

“Got it.” The boy said, and he looked confident and happy to be there. Tony couldn’t help but think he’d hire the kid in a heartbeat if he were in their shoes.

“Go knock ’em dead.” He said, watching as Peter went through the main doors and up to the reception desk.

He went across the street into the nearest coffee shop to wait, wondering if he’d see Peter again if he got this job.

“What can I get you?” The barista asked him as he sat down at a small window table that faced the building Peter was interviewing in. Tony looked up at the handsome blonde man, reading his name tag. “I’ll have a double espresso please, thank you.” He said, smiling.

“Coming right up.”

Tony was deep in thought when his coffee arrived. “Thank you, Steve.” He said, smiling when the man set his coffee down in front of him. There was a little cookie on the coaster.

“Everything alright? You look… troubled?” Steve’s expression was warm and Tony found himself answering honestly.

“No just… my kid’s over there for a job interview.” He explained. “I’m just… I’m going to miss him when he goes.”

“Aw he’ll be back home. It’s really nice of you to wait for him, that’s really special.” Steve said. “He coming here when he’s done?”

“Yeah, I think so. Could you bring us a hot chocolate and another espresso to go when he gets here?” Tony asked.

“You got it, holler if you need me.” Steve said and Tony smiled as he watched him go. What a handsome man.

Peter kept his composure until he was out of the building and across the street before he started running, colliding with Tony in his eagerness to hug him.

“I got it! I got the job!” He cheered, and Tony hugged him tightly.

“Well done, kid. I told you so, I told you.” Tony beamed as they swayed in exuberance.

“I can’t believe it, you were totally right. I had no idea what they were talking about and I said ‘I’m sorry, can you just talk me through that’ and they didn’t even mind!” He sat Peter down and they started debriefing about the interview.

“Here you go.” Steve appeared a couple of minutes later. “Looks like there’s good news.” Peter looked at Tony, amused before answering Steve. “Yeah, I got the job.” He said proudly.

“Congratulations. Your dad was keeping his fingers crossed hard.” Steve told Peter and Tony couldn’t help but blush, surprised when Peter didn’t correct him.

“He worries.” Peter said smugly, giggling when Steve walked away with a little bow-out.

“Did you mean to hit on him?” He asked Tony.

“Hit on him?” Tony asked, confused.

Peter reached over, turning Tony’s take-away cup around to reveal a phone number written in black sharpie.

Tony’s jaw dropped and he looked across the coffee shop, just to see Steve quickly looking away.

“You should text him.” Peter told him with a knowing smile.

“You should go on telling me about your benefit package.” Tony retorted. When they left, he took the cup with him.

* * *

Two months later, he helped Peter move into his first apartment right down the street from his workplace.

“You sure you can handle that big case alone, Steve?” Tony asked, heart beating a little faster as he watched him carry Peter’s heavy suitcase in a tight white shirt that did absolutely everything for him.

“I got it.” Steve assured him with a beaming smile, even as he panted his way up the stairs softly.

* * *

“This place is amazing.” Peter said happily two hours later when they were all sitting on the floor, eating pizza surrounded by half-built furniture Peter had bought with his first paycheck.

“You deserve a great place, kid, you worked hard for it.” Tony assured him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you though. I… really, I can’t thank you enough.” Peter said. “I’d have tried to sleep in the library the whole year if it wasn’t for you.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. I had every intention of sitting you down that week.” Tony told him, seemingly surprising Peter. “What, you thought I was going to let my best student slack off like that, hell no.” Tony chuckled, taking another bite of his pizza, gently knocking his shoulder against Peter’s.

“Guess not.” Peter looked a little nostalgic. “It’s going to be weird, living alone.” He said quietly.

“You can always come home, Petey, that’s not even a question. You’re half an hour away with a cab, if you need to be home, you come home.” Tony told him. “Just because you’re a grown-up, doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you. You’ll always have a home with me.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony, leaning into him with affection and relief. “I love you, Tony. Thank you.”

He pulled the kid in tight. “I love you too, kiddo. I’m so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this fic, even the shortest comment is much appreciated.


End file.
